snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Haley Bonaccord-Black
Haley Bonaccord-Black is an french producer located in the small town of Amiens in the north of France. She is a former wrock singer, and toured the world in bands as well as a solo artist all through her late teens and early twenties. She owns a music label named Black Bell Records, named after her late husband Ethan Black and her former stage name Haley Bell. Black Bell is an independent operation that she runs almost exclusively by herself and only has a few French wrock stars signed to her, so she often loans out her studio to other artist and labels from around the world. The studio, named "Noir et Blanc", is known for its high quality sound engineering, state of the art equipment, and extreme isolation from the world. Artists have to arrive at Amiens and walk to it because the structure is unplottable, but most appreciate it for the silence surrounding it and its location in the French countryside. Background Haley wasn't planned by either of her parents. An unhappy result of a fling that never should have happened, her mother Lea Di Marco left her in the care of her father Pierre Bonaccord, ten years her junior and just starting out his life. Pierre, more commonly known as Peter as he raised his daughter to be fluent in English (her Italian side was lost however), did his best to be a good parent to Haley but they never, ever had enough money. An unruly child with a taste for the wild and forbidden paths of life, she quickly grew to dislike their impoverished life and found her own ways of making money for herself, whether for food and candy when she was younger, and then to support herself as she grew older. Haley was kicked out of Beauxbatons when she was fourteen, and spent almost a year at home before her estranged mother agreed to recognise her as her legal offspring so she could attend Hogwarts. She was sorted into Gryffindor and made several friends, but boarding school was not the life of Haley Bonaccord and she quit after her OWLs. Music Career Haley had been in interested in music every since she was very young. The lack of money for basic needs meant that Peter hadn't been able to afford any music lessons so her first foray into the music world came when she enrolled at Beauxbatons. The school is famous for its dedication to the arts, and music was the only part of being away in the Pyrenees that Haley liked. Before her expulsion, Haley had managed to hone her skills in both the piano and the guitar. She bought her first guitar at the age of fifteen, and began singing at small clubs after she left Hogwarts sometime during her sixth year. The road was bumpy. She never managed to succeed on her own, but found that she liked joining bands who were looking for lead singers or guitarists, and so she began to tour. A few months with some, a few months with others, always moving from place to place, never standing still. She met her husband to be in this way, and soon enough they began performing as a duo. Ethan Black, an american wizard with a music contract, became Haley's entire life. The traveled all across the US, playing medium sized venues, even reaching a modest level of fame after a couple of years. Ethan Black passed away on the 27th of October, 2084. Haley's life crumbled to ashes, she had only known Ethan Black for all her adult life, she hadn't known how to live without him. A return to Europe seemed imminent, before she got an owl from Ethan's lawyer. All of the small fortune he'd amassed while touring, he'd left to her. The lawyer told her it would be roughly a year before she'd see the money, because the will wasn't strictly legal in its entirety, so Haley moved to London and waited out the year quietly, working through her grief and bothering her cousin incessantly since she had nowhere else to go. Haley gave up performing when Ethan died, but knew she could never do anything but music, so when the money arrived she used it to clean up her life and learn music production. It was a long and arduous process, she'd never excelled at learning anything in a classroom setting, but eventually Haley managed to graduate a community college in Dallas. She met her child's father, Harvey Anderson, during her stay in the city. Black Bell Records After giving birth to Cherelle Anderson in Dallas, Haley knew she couldn't stay there. She wanted to go home, she wanted to start her new life, she wanted her baby far away from the exhausting Dallas music scene that she was currently living in. So, one night, without telling Harvey, Haley packed her bags and left the United States for good. She renamed her daughter when they arrived in France after her own maiden name, and settled in Amiens. Setting up her label took a long time. She used the money Ethan had left her to purchase a run down building on the outskirts of the town and transformed it into a recording studio, which she named Noir et Blanc (Black and White). She went to wrock clubs across the country to find young, unsigned artists. She wasn't a very good singer, but Haley soon discovered she was a talented producer and a prolific manager if she was in the right mood for it. All the energy she had she put into her label, honouring Ethan's legacy, but that left very little time for her young daugther, so Haley recruited her father to help. Her life settled down. She spent most days at the studio with her bands and her father took care of Cherie. Or Cherie took care of her father, whose health was deteriorating. She rarely spoke to her family, and kept Cherie at arm's length from everyone named Bonaccord and Di Marco alike, believing that neither of them needed family to survive. She'd survived well enough alone all her life, and Cherie needed to learn that as well. Stemp House The years passed, and Haley's mental health wasn't what it used to be. Eventually, she and her father realised they could no longer care for Cherie by themselves, her father had his own family and she was struggling to get out of bed most days. With Beauxbatons refusing to enroll Cherie, Haley contacted her Londoner cousin Ryden Renaldi to help her set Cherie up at a home in England, that way she'd have to be sent to Hogwarts. Haley and her father met with Lorelai Stemp, and from that point on it was all very quick. Cherie was removed from her home in Amiens and placed in Stemp House and Haley did not see her daughter again until Christmas the following year. Extra * Is a direct (though far away) descendant of Pierre Bonaccord, first Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Category:Music Category:Alumni Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2081 Category:Pureblood Category:Characters Category:Bellefeuille Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:WRock Category:Wizard Musicians